The Mission
by the silver parchment
Summary: Solo sabe que la forma en la que quiere a Henderson no tiene nada que ver con la amistad y todo que ver con la posesividad. Es un deseo que tendrá que ocultar hasta su muerte porque su compañero es irrefutablemente heterosexual.
1. Sinopsis

**Hola todos.**

**Este fic esta basado en la novela "The mission" de Evangeline Anderson.**

**Todo esta fue posible gracias a la traducción de Traducciones Homoeroticas los cuales llevaron la novela al español y este proyecto ****nació**

**Ni el contenido ni los personajes de BTR me pertenecen.**

**El contenido es totalmente homoerotico.**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

El detective Kendall Schmidt, alto, pálido de ojos verdes, es el mejor amigo de su compañero, Logan Henderson, desde hace muchos años. Los dos hombres se han visto atravesar el divorcio, desastres y peligros y se han salvado mutuamente más de las veces que Schmidt puede contar. Exactamente cuando Schmidt vio a su moreno amigo e intenso compañero bajo otra luz no lo podía decir. Solo sabe que la forma en la que quiere a Henderson no tiene nada que ver con la amistad y todo que ver con la posesividad. Es un deseo que tendrá que ocultar hasta su muerte porque su compañero es irrefutablemente heterosexual.

Justo cuando a Schmidt empieza a soportar sus nuevos e inaceptables sentimientos porque su compañero, el capitán de la policía les encomienda una misión que podría revelar el mayor secreto de Kendall. El y Henderson tienen que infiltrarse en el club gay mas grande e infame de los Estados Unidos para destapar aun capo de la droga y detener los envíos de cocaína y de otras sustancias que han estado llenando los bares de la ciudad.

Ahora Schmidt, tendrá que escoger entre la amistad y el deseo. El y Henderson fingirán ser gays y eso los llevara a su relación hasta el limite ¿El tiempo pasado en el RamJack creara un nuevo vinculo entre ellos o destruirá su amistad para siempre?

* * *

**Esta pequeña sinopsis es un abre boca del contenido de la novela.**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**-Love **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Quiero agradecerles a RocKath Girl por comentar te aseguro que te mantendré pegada al monitor  
**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a I Love KL me sentí halagado con tu comentario.**

**Los dejo con el primer capitulo.**

**-Love **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**A principios de 1980**

-Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a esto –dijo el Detective Logan Henderson, se tumbo en la enorme cama con dosel y deslizo una mano por una de las comunas de maderas gravadas- Bastante lujoso.

-¿Qué dormir en la misma cama o ser mi chico? – el Detective Kendall Schmidt, el compañero de Henderson desde hace seis años, sonrió ante el hombre blanco y menudo mientras metía su ropa doblada en el armario de roble, que iba de juego con la cama. Logan había terminado esa tarea, había puesto su ropa en dos cajones que estaban juntos a Kendall pasado dos minutos de entrar en la habitación. Normalmente Henderson era bastante ordenado mientras que Schmidt tendía a dejar las cosas pasar, pero cuando el alto hombre sentía la necesidad de hacer algo con sus manos por el trabajo descuidado de Henderson de sacar su ropa (Bueno Kendall noto que no era lo que su compañero habría echo normalmente) ni de lejos. El hecho de que estuvieran deshaciendo sus maletas en el RamJack era prueba de ello.

-Ambos –contesto Henderson- pero todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu "Chico"? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el papaíto? Soy lo suficientemente macho.

Schmidt suspiro. Otra vez no. Estaba empezando a pensar que Henderson estaba quejándose de su apaño para molestarle. Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su compañero le dejo la impresión de que era probablemente correcta.

-Accedimos a que tú fueras el chico pequeño y hermoso como un oso de peluche ¿Recuerdas? – Miro por encima de su hombro y le sonrió a Logan, quien se había girado para disfrutar mas de la mudilla cama. Schmidt sabía que su compañero odiaba que le tomaran el pelo por su buen aspecto, su pelo negro y su delgado cuerpo, Henderson era algo bajo precisamente comparado con la altura de Schmidt – También porque se te da mejor mover el culo –añadió Schmidt.

-Tienes razón- Henderson le devolvía la sonrisa negándose a picar el anzuelo. La sonrisa ilumino sus ojos negros como la noche remarcado por unas pestañas negras y largas- Si, sé que soy adorable y hare el papel de tu chico pero no esperes que te chupe el pene ¿Vale?

-Creo que no habría que llegar a eso –Schmidt respondió secamente pero las ultimas palabras de su compañero hicieron que la parte baja de Kendall se tensara- Después de todo –Continuo, tratando de borrar las palabras de Henderson de su mente mientras metía los calcetines en el cajón- El capitán Rocque nos dijo que nos infiltráramos pero que nos infiltráramos bajo las sabanas.

-Si, si lo sé. Recuérdame otra vez ¿Por qué nos dieron esta misión? – Henderson refunfuño, rodó sobre la manta para estar boca abajo y miro a su compañero en el espejo que había en el armario- Oh si… Porque ninguno de los detectives de Narcóticos que debería hacer esto está lo suficientemente cómodo para fingir ser "gay" pero parece que nosotros si.

-Tienes que admitirlo Henderson, no nos asustamos, si nos tocamos por accidente, como les pasa a muchos hombres – Schmidt noto los ajustados que estaban los vaqueros sobre el firme culo de su compañero y desvió la mirada al cajón que tenia al frente.

-Es porque tenemos nuestra sexualidad tan clara, que no tenemos que preocuparnos estamos seguros de nuestra masculinidad, _Corazón_1 –Respondió satisfecho Henderson. Era una broma entre ellos ya que Henderson sabia mas español que Schmidt ya que un compañero de la academia de policías llamado Carlos Peña le enseño algunas cosas del idioma, lo mismo hizo con Schmidt pero él no podía decir ni una sola palabra en español.

-Si somos un par de sementales, vale –Kendall respondió distraído- ojala no me llamaran así Logan.

Henderson siempre había tenido una debilidad por los sobrenombres y luego de aprender español les ponía sobrenombres a todos, decidió que Corazón seria el de Kendall. Logan tenia muy buen oído para los idiomas

-¿Qué Corazón? Sabes que te encanta Schmidt, además ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De qué la gente se haga una idea incorrecta sobre nosotros? En este lugar seria la idea mas correcta –Henderson rio con un una risa melodiosa como su voz al cantar, Schmidt conocía muy bien la voz de su compañero.

-Nunca debí haberte dicho que odiaba ese apodo –Gruño Schmidt tratando de no mirar al espejo. Honestamente no sabia como Logan mantenía los vaqueros puestos tan apretados sobre su redondo y firme culo, siempre parecía estar a punto de entrar en combustión espontanea y de esa misma forma se sentía Kendall cuando estaba cerca uno del otro, le estaba empezando a crear un problema.

-Hagamos un trato: Prometo no llamarte por ese apodo, si te das prisa deshaciendo las maletas. Quiero ir a ver el sitio… Se supone que es muy lujoso –Henderson se sentó de pronto sobre la cama.

-Casi he terminado. No puedes esperar salir y enseñar tu cuerpo ¿Eh Compañero? –Kendall respondió, tratando de volver a sus formas habituales. Se atrevió a mirar al espejo y vio su propia mirada preocupada mirándole.

-Lo sabes cielo, estoy para mojar pan –Henderson se levanto de la cama y se marco unos pasos de baile para demostrarlo, agitando su redondo culo para el provecho de Kendall y de cientos de admiradores invisibles.

Schmidt sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Este iba a ser el primer gran paso que les asignaban desde el apuñalamiento casi fatal de Logan hace seis meses y su compañero era una bola de energía nerviosa.

-Vete de aquí –Gruño golpeando a Henderson en la espalda con una doblada camiseta- Ve a explorar solo un rato mientras termino de deshacer las maletas tranquilo, solo trata de no meterte en problemas y me uniré a ti mas tarde.

-¿Seguro quieres arriesgarte a que otro papaíto coja a tu osito por su virginal culo mientras no estas por ahí para protegerme? –Dijo Henderson y parpadeo con sus largas pestañas, se quito la chaqueta de cuero, revelando su lisa piel bajo una camiseta blanca y apretada.

Sharlin, su especialista en asuntos gays, había tratado de convencer a Henderson de que se dejara crecer una pequeña capa de vello en el pecho diciendo que los hombres gays ocasionalmente los "Boytoys2" tienden a tener una fina capa de vello. Pero Henderson se opuso totalmente. En secreto Kendall se alegraba de eso, su compañero no hubiera sido el mismo sin su pecho terso y liso.

-Todavía posando para sus fans imaginarios Logan se miro al espejo –Soy un osito caliente –Los vaqueros apretados se pegaban a su culo y marcaban su gran pene, que creaba un bulto muy sugerente bajo su ropa.

Schmidt rugió, puso los ojos en blancos a modo de disgusto, aunque estaba de acuerdo con la descripción de su compañero de su propio cuerpo – ¿Te puedes largar ya? –Sacudió la cabeza- me estas volviendo loco con tu fragante sexualidad –De hecho empezaba a tener una erección de ver a su compañero moverse de forma tan sugerente y provocativa, pero mantuvo sus bromas de siempre, esperando que Henderson no se diera cuenta. De todas formas no había motivo para que su compañero mirara su entrepierna. A Logan no le iba eso, sin importar cuanto Schmidt lo hubiera deseado últimamente.

-Ya me marcho –Henderson sonrió por ultima vez por encima de su hombro mientras se iba hacia la puerta de la suite sugestivamente, tal y como había entrenado para esta misión- Pero vas a echarme de menos cuando no este.

-Sí, te echare de menos como un sarpullido –Schmidt dijo débilmente, mientras fingía lanzarle un par de calcetines a la cabeza. Fingiendo agacharse Henderson se fue hacia la puerta rápidamente, abriéndola un segundo más tarde sacando su cabeza por la apertura para decir –"Nos vemos luego papaíto" –Los calcetines golpearon la puerta mientras la cerraba con una floritura y Schmidt puso escuchar su risa mientras recorría el pasillo del resort.

Kendall cerró los ojos y se hundió en la mudilla superficie de la cama, con los hombros encogidos en forma de derrota. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esta misión. Un sentimiento que podía alterar su compañerismo para siempre.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo Henderson había dejado que fueran a infiltrarse en el resort gay mas grande del país.

Su mente regresó a la escena de la oficina del Capitán Rocque de hace una semana…

* * *

*1 Es corazón en español según la novela en ingles **Destacare las palabras en español subrayándolas**

*2 Boytoys en ingles se refiere a los chicos que salen con hombres mayores que ellos y mas adinerados o con hombres mas altos y robustos que ellos ahora en adelante los llamare **Juguetes**

**En el próximo capitulo: **-¿Qué? -Schmidt no pudo alejar la presión de su tono de voz- ¿Esta diciendo que tenemos que infiltrarnos en el mayor hotel gay del país?...

**Finalizo diciendo que tardare un poco con el otro capitulo debo transcribirlo y me llevara un poco de tiempo.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola todos **

**En el anterior capitulo dije que iba a tardar pero me emocionaron los reviews y me dedique todo al día a escribir este nuevo capitulo.****  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Tengo algo para ustedes – Rocque estaba mas callado de lo normal, casi apagado, Pensó Schmidt. Estudio a su Capitán, esperando escuchar lo que quería. El pelo normalmente cobrizo de Rocque estaba normalmente peinado y sin movimiento pero esta vez estaba revuelto porque había estado pasándose las manos por él y por su corbata amarilla y roja estaba tan floja que el nudo estaba varios centímetros debajo de su cuello. Era algo inusual en un hombre que valoraba la apariencia y el orden.

-¿Sí? –Junto a él Henderson se sentó sobre el brazo de la silla en la que estaba Schmidt en vez de sentarse en otra silla, con las piernas abiertas para dejar que su miembro tuviera más espacio dentro de los pantalones ajustados que solía llevar. Rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de su compañero de forma amigable.

Kendall sabia como se verían ante de los ojos de cualquiera que mirara por la ventana de la oficina del capitán. La cabeza de pelo oscuro y la cabeza de pelo claro, mucho más cerca de lo que dictaba la sociedad homofóbica, cosa que el y Henderson ignoraban. Luego de haber vivido varios años en Irlanda, Logan había quedado con la maña de expresar su cariño y se sentía cómodo expresando su cariño y desde que regreso lo hacia siempre, desde que los hombre se conocieron en la academia de policías LAPD se convirtieron en amigos al instante. Schmidt fue a california luego de salir de Kansas en su éxodo privado. Trataba de alejarse de su padre, quien no podía creer que su hijo preferiría ser un policía en vez de ser medico, abogado o bróker o cualquiera de los trabajos "respetables" que el dinero y privilegios de su familia requería. Henderson era un chico que regresaba de Irlanda luego de haber pasado un tiempo en aquel país recién salido del ejército.

Fueron la pareja perfecta desde el principio, se complementaban mutuamente en sus fuerzas y debilidades. La educación de la Ivy-League1 de Schmidt, quien había sido el mejor de su clase, con las aptitudes físicas de Henderson y su habilidad como tirador. Se habían vuelto inseparables, apodados "El Mick y el Spic" y la broma de la academia era que solo les faltaba ser de distintas razas para ser una pareja cómica pero por la forma en que los miraba Rocque, Kendall puedo ver que el caso que les iba a asignar no era cosa de risa.

-Si –Dijo secamente Rocque, finalmente respondiendo a la pregunta de Henderson. Estaba jugueteando con un lapicero nerviosamente, moviéndolo entre sus dedos mientras hablaba- Es algo de narcóticos, a decir verdad pero no hay nadie de ese departamento que pueda hacerlo. ¿Habéis oído hablar del chico de la sobredosis en el Dacing Queen de la semana pasada?

-¿De cocaína, verdad? –Schmidt pregunto. El Dacing Queen era un conocido lugar nocturno gay famoso que tenía redadas constantemente por venta de drogas y de alguna manera conseguía seguir abiertos. La sobre dosis que la cual hablaba Rocque había sido la cuarta de este mes y todas ellas estaba relacionadas con grandes dosis de cocaína.

-Ah-Ha. Era pura mierda, cortada con algo toxico, posiblemente veneno para ratas. Material muy peligroso, hicimos una redada la otra noche y encontramos a un camello2 que acepto hablar a cambio de inmunidad, así que cerramos el trato. Ahora sabemos de donde viene la droga y nos hacemos una idea de quién esta detrás, su nombre es George Hawk y lleva mucho tiempo en escena.

-Así que hace falta que vaya alguien infiltrado y lo desvele –Henderson termino por el- ¿Pero por qué nosotros capitán? ¿Narcóticos no tiene suficiente gente que tienen que ir a buscarla a homicidios? Schmidt y yo nos estamos acomodando a esto ya –le apretó el hombro a su compañero. Kendall sonrió. Últimamente siempre estaba cómodo con su compañero y el departamento donde estaban no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-Bueno, si pero no creo que ninguno este cualificado para hacerlo tanto como vosotros – Rocque parecía enfermo y el lapicero con que estaba jugando se partió por la mitad- La cosa es… -Estudió cuidadosamente los fragmentos del lapicero antes de ponerlos en la mesa- El chico que queremos tiene su base en San Francisco.

-Ah el viejo San Francisco la ciudad del amor fraternal –Henderson le sonrió a su compañero y este le devolvió la sonrisa preguntándose ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Uh, creo que estas pensando en Philadelphia, Henderson –Dijo el.

-No Philadelphia no tiene nada igual que esa ciudad, al menos en lo que se refiere a ese tipo de acción o eso me han dicho –Dijo su compañero, mirando de nuevo al capitán- Así que en Frisco y quiere que vayamos allí pero todavía no ha dicho ¿Por qué?

Schmidt estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento y este solo aumento cuando Rocque aclaro la garganta y dijo- Hawk tiene su base en el resort del cual es dueño el RamJack.

-¿Qué? –Schmidt no pudo alejar la aprensión de su tono voz- ¿Esta diciendo que tenemos que infiltrarnos en la mayor red gay del país? –El RamJack era tan conocido tanto por dentro y fuera de la comunidad gay y tenía la reputación de ser un lugar de corrupción.

Medio esperaba que su compañero medio explotara ante la idea pero Henderson simplemente se reclino más sobre el brazo de la silla de su compañero. Había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos negro como la noche y Schmidt vio como se tornaban más oscuros cuando se dirigió al capitán.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que Schmidt y yo seriamos bueno para esta misión? –Preguntó, su voz peligrosamente baja y fría- ¿Está diciendo que Kendall y yo somos gays?

Schmidt no podía entender el tono de voz a la defensiva de su compañero. Sabía que había rumores sobre ellos, debido a su amistad y a la forma en que sentían cómodos uno junto al otro. Un rumor era una cosa pero escuchar que el capitán dijera que debían fingir ser una pareja gay porque estaban mejor "capacitados" para ello, era otra cosa. Ahora es cuando nos dirá alguna critica y elogios pensó agriamente Kendall.

-¡No, demonios, no! –Dijo Rocque furioso buscando otro lapicero- Pero bueno… Maldición Henderson, estáis cómodo uno con el otro, mucho mas que el resto de los detectives. Hace tiempo sois compañeros os conocéis y no sois un par de homófobo como la mayoría de por aquí. ¿A quien voy a enviar, eh? ¿A Roberts y Napper? Roberts se ríe como un colegial cada vez que ve a un Drag Queen y Napper vomitaría si le menciono sobre el resort gay… Y mucho más si le digo que finja serlo y el resto son mucho peor.

-No-Rocque sacudió la cabeza- Vosotros sois mi única opción. Sé que es raro pero no puedo evitarlo. Por supuesto… -Puso el lapicero sobre la mesa junto al otro que estaba roto y se inclino en la silla- podéis negaros a hacer esta misión, técnicamente esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, así que es voluntario… Pero este Hawk esta vendiendo material muy peligroso y los chicos mueren por su culpa. Me gustaría coger a este bastardo y pensé que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

-Lo haremos –Dijo Henderson al mismo tiempo que Schmidt- Ni hablar. –Tajantemente se miraron uno al otro confusos casi siempre estaban de acuerdo con todo.

Rocque les miro y frunció el ceño. Schmidt sabia lo que estaba pensando Henderson debería ser el que tuviera problemas para llevar a cabo esta misión no su compañero.

Todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ser tan cercanos Henderson era el más macho entre los dos, Schmidt sabia que la educación de su compañero tendría mucho que ver eso. Crecer en una escuela católica bastante dura, siendo moreno y bajito, con rasgos que se podrían definir como hermosos y bellos, le habían dado a Henderson un motivo para demostrarlo. Schmidt era más fácil de tratar, mas dispuesto a tener la mente abierta a cosas como estas pero claro no había tenido que lidiar con bromas estúpidas del vecindario llamándole "Maldito marica" solo porque era pequeño y lindo. El capitán Rocque suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Hablad de ello e informadme de su decisión, tenéis hasta las dos para decirme –Rocque los invito a marcharse- Cerrad al puerta al irse –Dijo volviendo a fijar su atención a unos papeles que tenia en el escritorio.

Fuera de la oficina, los compañeros discutían en voz baja.

-¿Qué te pasa Henderson? Pensaban que este tipo de cosas te ponían enfermo ¿A que viene este brusco cambio?

Kendall estaba perplejo. Henderson nunca había sido uno de esos policías que fomentaban las redadas gays, pero tampoco había sido un gran fan. Schmidt siempre tenía que lidiar con los informantes homosexuales y desde que el hermano pequeño de Henderson, George había dejado a su mujer y a sus tres hijos por un agente de seguros homosexual, una relación hombre-hombre había sido tema de tabú. Schmidt a veces pensaba que era hipocresía de George más que su sexualidad lo que le molestaba a Henderson pero no era fácil de saberlo ya que nunca hablaban de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Kendall? – Henderson pregunto sin responder la pregunta de su compañero- Nunca pensé que fueras homófobo pensé tenias una mente muy abierta.

-Y así es pero Logan no sabemos donde nos vamos a meter –Schmidt protestó, sabiendo que sonaba mal, pero incapaz de encontrar una excusa mejor. No iba a desvelar el verdadero motivo porque él no quería aceptar esta misión, dada la opinión que tenía su amigo del modo de vida de los gays.

-Henderson bufo- Si, lo se. Vamos a ir allí para ver quien se ocupa de sacar toda esa mierda a la venta. Sabes, Schmidt, quizás no me guste ese tipo de vida pero tienen el mismo derecho de vivir que tu y que yo.

-Lo se solo es que… -Schmidt se trato de mantener a flote, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Bueno el capitán tiene razón, estamos mas cómodos juntos que los demás pero aun así es solo hasta cierto punto ¿Sabes?

-¿Aw que te pasa Kendy, tienes miedo de tener que darme la mano? – Henderson lo dijo ligeramente pero había un rastro de ira en sus ojos.

Cree que no le quiero… que no quiero tocarle así Schmidt pensó Que Dios me ayude, si el supiera

-No es eso y lo sabes –Dijo suavemente- Es solo que… ah demonios Logan no lo se ¿No crees que es raro?

-No si no dejamos que nos afecte –Respondió su compañero alegrándose y golpeando amistosamente a Schmidt por la espalda- Es solo otra misión encubierta, Kendall eso es todo venga ¿Esta dentro o fuera?

-Dentro, Supongo –Schmidt respondió, sintiendo como se ahogaba por tercera vez, se preguntaba si era el hecho de que Henderson había usado su nombre lo que le había echo aceptar; su compañero lo llamaba así cuando hablaba en serio sobre algo.

-Genial –La cara de Henderson se ilumino y sus ojos eran como una alegre noche de nuevo- Iré a decírselo a Rocque, vamos a pillar a esa basura de Hawk, compañero espera y veras.

-Mientras no nos pillen –Schmidt dijo pretendía ser sarcástico pero sus palabras sonaron algo tristes Henderson le miro de forma extraña y se retiro.

-No te preocupes Schmidt, nadie va a caer excepto Hawk hey somos nosotros contra ellos el Mick y el Spic contra las fuerzas del mal ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? Nosotros ¿Verdad? –guiño el ojo y se paso una mano por su cabello negro.

-Lo haremos-Escucho como decía Henderson- ¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?

* * *

*1 Ivy-League: nombre que se le da al conjunto de las mejores universidades de Estados unidos.

*2 Camello o mula: No se especifica como llevaban la droga pero usualmente en es el estomago luego de que por el ano se introduzcan unos dedales (La punta de un guante de coma es cortado y se llena con cocaína pura)

**Esta vez tomare un descanso y proximamente estará el nuevo capitulo **

**PD: Como se habrán dado cuenta he conbinado elementos de la serie y la vida real de los chicos e****spero les guste **

**Espero los Reviews **

**-Love **


End file.
